


Mind of the beholder

by MidNiteKiTTy201



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNiteKiTTy201/pseuds/MidNiteKiTTy201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can the mind do more then think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movies

Can we do more with our mind or can we do just thinking? Now I ask you can you think with your mind or can you do different things with it? Or can we kill for ones power?

\-----------

"Hey guys what are you doing?" MidNite asked walking in the livingroom drying her hair.

"We are being bored so we are thinking if we should go to the park" Ohm said walking up to her and hug her and hold on to her.

"Hehe okay then can we go to the movies?" I asked turning to Ohm.

"Of course. Anything for you" he said giving me a kiss.

"Eww go get a room you two" iNSaniTy said trying not to look at us.

"Haha so are we ready to go to the park?" Johnathan laugh while asking.

"Yeah let's go" Tyler said getting up and still holding Craig's hand.

\-----------

"How long have we been walking?" Lui asked being hold by Nogla.

"We are walking not you. And it's only been 20 minutes" Nogla said trying not let him fall.

"Haha stop complaining you two" iNSaniTy said laughing.

"Okay we are here at the park" Johnathan said letting go of his hands and ran under a tree and sat there waiting for us.

"It's nice out to day isn't Jonathan?" Evan said pulling him down with him when he got here.

"Yeah and now you two need to get a room" iNSaniTy said walking to them and faced the other way when he sat down.

"Haha you shuch up" Johnathan laugh getting up. 

"Awe now how long are we going to stay here and I'm still tried" Lui said sleepy on Nogla's back and almost fell off.

"Ahh don't fall asleep while I'm holding you!" Nogla said then put him down by the tree.

"Haha see you to fuckers fuck up is just plain out funny" Tyler laughing then lay down on the grass with Craig holding hands.

"Haha...I think we are just going to stay here at lest 30 minutes" I said still being hold on by Ryan.

"Okay" Lui said trying not to fall asleep in Nogla's arms.

\--------------

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Craig asked looking at the bord with the movies.

"Let's watch 'The secret life of pets'" I said then walk up to the lady behind the counter. " Nine tickets for the secret of pets" I said.

"Okay that is going to be $72.00" she said look back at us.

"That's a lot Kitty" Ohm whispered to me.

"Yeah I know. Here you go miss" I said handing her a hundred dollar bill.

"Okay and her you go" she said handing me the tickets and 28 dollars.

"I want gummy bears" Lui and Johnathan yelled at the same time.

"Okay you two don't get to much" Evan said handing them money. They ran pushing each out a long the way.

\--------------


	2. After the moive

"Haha that was a good movie" I said when we where walking out.

"So what part did you like the most?" Ohm asked me.

"I liked the part where Chloe was in the fish blow thing and just sat there. What about you? What part did you like?" i asked him, holding on to his hand.

"I like the part where Snowball what tell how his plan is going to work, but it just has a bunch of lines on it" he said with a smile.

"So now what are we going to do?" Lui asked very listless.

"We could just go back to the park and hang out there” Nogla said holding him on his back.

“But I don’t wanta” Lui said. 

“We can just go back home” Tyler said. 

“You guys can I’m going to go the store and buy some stuff for dinner” I said looking at them. 

“I’ll go with you” insanity said looking at me. 

“Sure that’s fine, when we get home we can get my car. Do you guys want anything pacific for you guys” I asked. 

“Gummy candy” Lui said still listless. 

“Yeah, and can you get me a teddy bear?” Johnathan asked.

“You want another bear Jonathan? Come on our room is just teddy bears” Evan said looking at him. 

“Haha that’s fine, I can get that for you. So anything else you guys want or need?” I said. 

“We need dog food” Craig said. 

“Okay, anything else?” Insanely said.

“No I think that’s all” ohm said.  
—————  
“So did you get everything that you had on the list I gave you?” I asked insanity. 

“Yes, did you finish the guys list?” She asked me. 

“Yep, so let’s go home” I said.   
—————  
“Okay you guys let’s get the groceries outside” ohm said getting up. 

“Hey you guys we are finally home” I said walking in with some bags.

“Yay, did you get my gummy candy?” Lui asked more awake then earlier. 

“And my teddy bear?” Johnathan asked. 

“Of course you guys, we got everything on the lists. After we get everything put away I’ll get started on dinner. I’m going to make tacos” I said walking pass the guys. 

“That sounds good” insanity said walking behind me. 

“Haha yeah” I said starting to put stuff away.  
—————  
“That was really good kitty” Craig said. 

“Yes it was very good, thank you” they all said together.

“Thanks, and your welcome you guys” I said back.

“I’ll do the dishes” Evan said.

“I’ll help you” Johnathan said looking at him.  
—————


End file.
